Vocaloid One-shots!
by Rui-kun
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots, featuring whatever vocaloids you'd like! Heck, you can even suggest OCs! The only times I'll decide on the plot and characters is in the first chapter, and when I get no requests. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - Rin x Len!

Vocaloid One-shots

**A/N:  
Hello there. C: I wanted to practice on my romance skills in writing (since I'm pretty clueless when it comes to romantic stuff), so I thought this would be a fun idea. I'm also dissatisfied with the way I write down the characters' conversations, so I want to improve that too. Once again, as the summary says; You can suggest anything! Is there a certain pairing that you'd like to see, is there a certain setting/scene you want with those two characters? Don't be shy! I accept anything; yuri, yaoi, incest, teacher-student, etc. You can even come up with OCs if you'd like! :) However, I'll only go as far as to making a citrus/ecchi one-shot if you'd like. I won't write lemons, sorry.**

**I'll start off the first chapter with (noncest) RinxLen, since that seems pretty popular. Maybe I'll post something like MikuxKaito afterwards if I get no requests. xD**

**Please enjoy, and review after reading if you'd like! :)**

**Oh and btw, if you think Len's going to be dominant/manly in this first chapter, you're dead wrong. xD**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rin, Len, or any of the other vocaloids for that matter.

* * *

**Rin x Len: **

**Summary:  
Rin was just looking for a regular café to relax and do her homework without any disturbance. However, what she saw there wasn't exactly what she expected…**

**Rin POV:**

* * *

I walked along the pavement to the café that Miku suggested. She told me that it was pretty calming, and she went there quite often apparently. She even put the directions into the navigator app I have on my phone. Heck, she couldn't even stop talking about it. If it's that good, I might as well suggest it to Len too. He usually complains about not being able to do his homework in peace, so this might be great.

Suddenly, my phone beeped. I picked it up, and it read: _"You have arrived at your destination!"_

I looked up to see a small building in front of me. It wasn't extravagant or super fancy, but it was nice. It looked like a café, too. I read the sign on the window: "Oji no Café." Huh, what a weird name. Oh well.

I stepped inside, and saw a person bowing down in front of me at the door, and I heard a voice that almost sounded familiar.

"Welcome, princess. Would you like a seat?"

_Princess? What…? I probably misheard him. _I stared at the person in front of me, and when he looked up, I noticed that he had two striking blue eyes hidden under a pair of glasses.

"Er, yeah. A seat for two, I guess."

"Wai-, uh… R-right this way."

He immediately started walking, and I was trailing behind him. I started to notice his hair a bit more. It had a nice blonde color, almost identical to Len's. It almost shone the same way, too. I held in a small chuckle: Len always took care of his hair to make it look like that, since he was jealous of people with shiny hair. He still looked great without taking care of it though.

We arrived at a small table with two chairs. I placed down my bag on one of the chairs, while sitting down on the other.

"W-would you like to order, or do you want to see our menu card first?"

"Er, I guess I'll order a regular black coffee."

"Sure. I-it'll arrive shortly, milady."

I raised my brow at the last word. Maybe this waiter was polite? Oh well.

I pulled up my textbooks and immediately started taking notes. About ten minutes passed until my coffee arrived. The young waiter set it down in front of me, and said with a polite smile;

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Er, I have two questions."

"Ask away, princess."

"First off; why do you call me princess, or act like I'm your superior?"

"Milady, uh, this is a butler café made to please young ladies such as yourself, a-and hopefully make you enjoy your stay."

Oh. That explained why Miku was a regular customer here…

"…Alright, then. Second question…"

"…"

"Do I know you?"

He immediately looked nervous, losing his cool completely as he started stuttering even more.

"Uh, I-I-, n-no."

He tried to choke back a smile, which I immediately noticed.

Wait… Shiny blonde hair. Big blue eyes. Round and cute face… And he tries not to smile as if he's lying… I only know one person who's like that.

"Len, is that you?"

He immediately grabbed my arm and stormed out to the back. I was about to ask him why, but he immediately covered my mouth.

"Shh. D-don't say it out loud! People here don't know it's me, a-and it'd be humiliating if people found out that this is my job!"

"Why do you even work here? You don't seem like the type to go around and pleasing ladies, or even using long sentences and flattering compliments."

"W-well, that's a long story… Besides, this was the only job available!"

"What happened to your ponytail, though? And what's with the glasses?"

"Oh, er… People won't recognize me as easily, I-I guess… B-but please don't tell anyone!"

"Alright. I won't tell anyone, promise."

"Really?"

He looked up with those two puppy eyes. God damn it, how could he be the same age as I and still look like a nine year-old?! My heart almost skipped a beat at the sight.

"U-uh, yeah. Promise."

He smiled widely, finally letting me go back. Damn it, my heart was beating crazily at his stupid smile. I shook my head, and sat back down at my seat to finally finish my homework.

I suddenly heard a chair being placed down beside me, and looked to see Len sit down beside me.

"Huh, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to work?"

"I am doing my job, milady."

He leaned in closer to keep his tone down,

"Besides, i-it's normal for people to request company from their butlers! So nobody will notice… Hopefully..."

"Alright then, I guess."

I went back to my homework, trying to ignore the goof beside me. What was the point of it? He didn't even talk! He just… stared.

All of a sudden, I could've sworn I heard a quiet "Pretty…" I looked over to Len's side, and saw that he was looking away with his hair covering his face. Huh, probably my imagination. I was about to continue doing my homework, until I realized…

"Hey Len," I lowered my voice, "Don't you live pretty far from here?"

"Uh… Well, kinda-"

"I'll walk you home, then!"

"Rin, I'm not a girl, I'll be fine!"

After he said that, he pouted childishly. God, if some pedophile saw this guy, they'd immediately mistake him for a kid.

"Len, some pedophile would mistake you for a child-"

"No, they wouldn't!"

"-Or some perverts would assault you."

"Why?"

"Well, blonde hair is a major turn on for some people, and your blue eyes aren't exactly a turn-off either."

"But you're almost identical to me!"

"Yeah, but I'm a girl. Boys aren't always blonde and cute, y'know`"

"Wai- e-err.. So what! I can protect myself perfectly well-"

"Then punch me."

"Wha- no!"

"Just do it. Punch me as if I'm the most hatable person."

"But-"

"No buts. If you claim you can protect yourself, prove it."

He hesitated at first, but after a few seconds, he threw a punch at my arm.

It felt like having a ten year old punch you…

…God, this boy is like one of those guys Miku always fangirl about from mangas… What're they called? Shotas, I think?

"Len, that's no good."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. Seems like I'll have to walk you home after all!"

"Fine…"

I smiled at him. He was so defenseless without even realizing it. I remembered when we first met…

_I was walking down the hall on my way home, hoping for a peaceful afternoon in my bedroom with my notebook and my pen once I'd left school…_

_Until I heard a small shriek from the lockers._

"_I-I swear! I didn't realize, I-I-"_

_**Bang**__._

_I hurriedly snapped out of my thoughts, sprinting over to where the noise came from. What I saw was none other than Gumo and Gakupo cornering a young blonde boy against the lockers. Luckily, I saw Gumo's fist was on the locker beside the boy's head, not directly in his face._

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

_I almost immediately regret opening my mouth, but I tried to hold my confidence nonetheless._

"_The brat forgot something important. Why, is he your boyfriend or something?"_

_The boy's face turned a bit red, and he tried to say something, before having his foot being stepped on roughly._

"_No. He's not. But even so, you shouldn't harass someone for forgetting something!"_

"_And who do you think you are?"_

_They walked up closer to me, about to grab me until I kicked one of them in the privates and punching the air out of the other's stomach. I quickly sprinted and grabbed the boy's hand, storming off as quickly as I could._

_After running for a while and taking a pause, the boy slumped down against the nearest wall._

"_Er, th-thanks, uh-"_

"_Rin. Just call me Rin."_

"_O-oh, uh… Thanks, Rin."_

"_No problem. Are you alright?"_

_He looked up, and I noticed that he had large azure eyes and blonde hair that loosely fell over his forehead, with part of it being tied up in a small ponytail. He wasn't exactly muscular or manly, either. He was extremely small and almost looked as frail as a porcelain doll. He looked like a child, and if it hadn't been for the school uniform, I would've probably have mistaken him for some lost kid. He also looked like an extremely easy target; especially with his stuttering._

"_Er, y-yeah. They didn't hit me, s-so… That's good, I-I think…"_

"_Alright. What's your name?"_

"_L-Len…"_

"_Alright, Len. I'll walk you home."_

"_Wha-? B-but I can-"_

"_Do you want to stumble into those guys again?"_

"_N-no…"_

"_Then that settles it."_

_I reached out my hand, helping him stand up._

"_There we go. Where do you live?"_

"_Uh… I-I'll show you the way, I-I guess…"_

_He started walking ahead, and I followed quickly behind him._

_On the way to his house (which was quite far away, by the way), he eventually started talking. He barely seemed nervous when he talked about the things he liked. He seemed to enjoy writing like I did, and he also drew a lot in his free time. He didn't tell me about many other things, but it was a nice conversation._

_The next day, I'd found a letter in my locker. When I unfolded it, I saw the most beautiful handwriting I'd seen. The letter was pretty long, too: But it was simple. Apparently, it'd been Len, wanting to talk to me through letters instead._

_We exchanged letters for a while; although it was silly, considering how he could've just asked for my phone number or talked to me personally. But it turned out that he was quite shy, and never really communicated with people personally. _

_When I eventually got more free time after school, I immediately suggested that I should visit him every day, hopefully helping him speak with people, or at least speak with me without stuttering._

_After he agreed, we kept meeting up after school. Each day, we would talk about lots of different things after school. It could be trivial things, political stuff, and many other things. He really opened up to me after a while, and I think I started to grow a bit overprotective of the child-like boy. _

"Rin?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring into space for a while... My shift is over."

"Oh, okay then… Where am I supposed to wait for you, then?"

"Just go to the backdoor; nobody will notice you there."

He pointed out the way towards the backdoor, and I stepped outside to wait for him to return. Once the door opened and he stepped outside, I noticed that he hadn't bothered to fix his hair or take off his glasses. The only thing that was changed was his clothing. He smiled upon seeing me and said:

"By the way… Can we take the long route? Since, u-uhm… The weather is nice, and, uh…"

"Sure, Len."

I smiled at him. Being friends with this boy was like taking care of a child; but at the same time, I really didn't mind that.

As we walked, a girl suddenly came running up to Len.

"U-uhm… Sir, aren't you the guy that works at Oji no Café?"

He immediately changed his voice,

"U-uh, yeah, milady. Is there a problem?"

"Uhm… I was just wondering if I could make a request… I know your shift's already ended, but my friend really wanted a picture of something!"

"Oh, uh… Sure. What is it?"

"Uhm… She told me that she wanted you to kiss a blonde girl… And, uh… You were walking beside one, so I thought that, uh… Uhm, I-I promise I'll pay!"

"O-oh… Uh, i-is it okay with you, Rin?"

"Uhm… Only if it'll increase your job performance, then I guess it's for the best-"

"A-alright, then."

I blinked at him. Did he seriously just… No, did we just agree to… to… to do that? My cheeks suddenly heated up. Wha-? Was this really…? But Len has never kissed anyone before! Is he really going to-

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a certain warmth on my lips. I blinked to see none other than Len, standing extremely close with closed eyelids, until I realized…

Wait- he was already…

Oh god, did he just…

My heart beat like crazy, but for the sake of making the request really count, I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the kiss.

He eventually tried starting to move his lips against mine, as I tried to do the same to his. Our lips eventually moved in perfect sync. Without thinking, I clutched his shirt with my hands, ruffling up as he held my shoulders to keep me close.

All of a sudden, a click went off from the camera the girl was holding, and Len immediately broke the kiss. I could've sworn that if my heart beat faster, they would probably hear it.

"Th-thank you two! Here, I'll pay for the request-"

"Uh, that won't be necessary…"

"Oh, really? Thank you so much! Miku will definitely love this!"

Wait.

"Did you just say Miku?"

"O-oh, uhm, yeah… She's the one who wanted this…"

Wait… She was the one who wanted me to…

"U-uhm… I gotta go! Sorry for the inconvenience!"

"No problem, milady."

The girl immediately ran off.

"Rin, did you-"

"No, I swear I didn't! She must've figured out herself!"

"O-of course… She goes to the café every day…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, uhm… D-did you enjoy it?"

"O-oh, uh… Did you?"

"Er, kinda…"

"F-fine, I did kinda, too…"

I wasn't lying. The kiss really felt like heaven. My heart could barely even slow down… I don't think I can hate Miku for doing this. God, it almost sounds like I'm in-

"U-uhm… Rinny?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I, uh…"

"…"

"I like you."

Before I'd realized, I'd thrown my arms around him, careful not to make him trip.

"I like you too, Lenny."

* * *

**A/N: My god this was fluffy. I really need to get used to this genre. ._. This chapter took like 6 hours, since I had to look away from the screen to avoid making weird fangirl-y noises. xD Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this. If you'd like, leave suggestions below and I'll put them into the one-shot series!**

**Also, I'm sorry if you didn't like how I portrayed Len in this one. xD He's usually portrayed as either manly and straight or shota and gay, so I went with shota and straight. I kinda wanted to do a shounen-ai fic halfway through, but oh well. xD Rin's personality is kind of… Shizuku Mizutani-ish, if you've seen the anime "My Little Monster / Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun", but she's just more friendly, if that makes sense. Oh well.**

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gakupo x Luka!

**A/N: Oh my gosh, 2 reviews. ;A; Thanks to Treble&Bass and Isabella-Chan! Since I got two requests, I'll just post them both at the same time. First off is LukaxGakupo! Since I don't want to get two RinxLen in a row. :p Just in case it could be mistaken as a part 2 of the first chapter, y'know? xD Anyhow, the person requesting this was Isabella-Chan.**

**I'll try my best to keep it somewhat humorous. xD I'm so glad this was a request, since GakupoxLuka is one of my vocaloid OTPs. xD**

**I should stop rabbling. :p**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Although many would say that being a secretary would be a dull job, Luka definitely didn't think of it as dull, but rather entertaining sometimes. Sometimes. And she can only thank one person for that…**

**Luka POV:**

* * *

Once again, I was sitting at my desk, organizing papers once more. Not a lot of people would call my job exciting, but... It does seem peaceful, doesn't it? Pft. If only you knew…

I'd finally finished part of my paperwork, and stood up to deliver it to my boss' office. But as I walked through the halls, I suddenly felt my feet tripping over something below me until I felt like something, or _someone_ who held me up.

"Hey, I think you just fell for me."

Oh. Of course…

"Gakupo, I swear to god, if I'd dropped these papers-"

"But you didn't drop them, so no harm's done~"

I immediately stood up, trying to get out of his arms. My heart was beating like crazy when I'd realized the contact; did I drink too much caffeine? Yeah, that was probably the cause of my heartbeat… Right?

I stormed down the halls, placing the paperwork on my boss' desk before hurrying back to my desk. Once again, I was stopped by that goof.

"Gakupo, I'm busy."

"Busy arranging our marriage?"

I shook my head and walked past him. Damn it, how many of those pick-up lines did he have? I bet he most likely googled his way to most of them.

Once I'd arrived at my desk, I saw a small sticky note attached to my computer screen.

_"__Word of the day: Legs."_

I rolled my eyes at this; it was most likely just some cheap prank by someone-

"Hey Luka, can you spread the word?"

I looked up to see Gakupo peeking from behind the wall.

This guy…

I picked up the nearest object and threw it in his direction. When I threw it, he quickly retreated back behind the wall.

Sadly, I accidentally threw a pen instead of a book… Oh well.

I'd finally finished my day of work, about to walk home until I heard that cursed, manly voice…

"I'll give you a ride home; your legs must be tired from running through my dreams all the time."

"Gakupo, I swear to god, whenever you give me a pick-up line, the chances of me dating you decreases by ten percent."

"Well then, does this way lead to your heart then?"

He immediately started walking towards me, and in response, I immediately pushed him away to walk past him.

After that, I immediately started increasing my pace, feeling something in my chest beat slightly faster than usual. I ignored it, and almost ran my way home, eventually slowing down the further I got from the office.

* * *

Once I arrived at home, I saw a text from an unregistered number.

**'****It's Gakupo~. Just wanted to know that I got your number. :D'**

**'****How in the world- Ah, whatever. Gakupo, if you're gonna spam me with more of your god-awful pick-up lines, I'm going to pour hot coffee onto your face tomorrow in the office and block your number.'**

**'****Aw, you're no fun. How about a date? :D Like old times~?'**

I considered the choice for a moment. Like 'old times', huh? Well, it's true that Gakupo used to be less of a fake Romeo back then. We would have the longest conversations back in college, way back before we graduated and got our jobs. Ever since we've gotten our jobs, we've had less time to just… Talk. It was quite sad to think about. Oh well, maybe this 'date' would allow us to have a normal conversation once again.

…Not like I care about that.

**'****Ugh, sure. Just don't flirt with me during that night. ._.'**

**'****Sure, princess~**

**So, at 5:00 PM tomorrow? ;)'**

**'****Fine, whatever. Just pick me up at my apartment. I live at the same place as back in college.'**

**'****Cool, cya~'**

I immediately closed my phone. God, now I'll see him after working hours, too. Although… I kinda don't mind. Hopefully he won't be as bad tomorrow…

Hopefully.

* * *

Next day after I was done with work, I immediately packed my things to leave, until I heard a voice call out.

"Remember our appointment at five!"

"Sure, whatever."

"I'll see you when I'll propose to you~"

I rolled my eyes, but continued walking out nonetheless.

* * *

As I was putting on my clothes, preparing for the "date". I suddenly heard a loud knock on the door. I hurriedly zipped up the back of my dress and opened up the door. And as expected, Gakupo stood there with that stupid grin of his that always made my stomach fill itself up with butterflies.

"So, are you ready?"

"Er, sure."

"You look lovely~"

"S-sure, whatever. Let's just go."

He smiled and took my hand, leading me down to his car.

If I said he was a good driver, I'd lie…

Once he finally stopped in front of the restaurant he'd decided on, I tumbled out of the car, still dizzy from his ridiculous driving. I suddenly felt two arms support me, and looked up to see that dork winking at me with that ridiculously charming grin. Wait- _No, Luka. It's not charming, damn it!_

I pushed him away, standing up to regain my composure. He led me inside, and my jaw dropped at the sight. It was all so fancy! I'd never seen a restaurant that looked so expensive!

"Uh, Gakupo?"

"Luka, darling?"

"I-isn't this a bit over the top? I-I mean, it looks so expensive, and-"

"It's no problem; I'll always make sure my future wife gets pleased~"

"Oh, funny how you're still talking then."

He chuckled and went over to the reception desk to order a table for two. Once we'd been led to the table, we sat down opposite of each other.

"Hey Luka, guess what's on the menu?"

"What?"

"Me n' u."

I rolled my eyes at the comment and tried to look away. Damn it, why did my cheeks feel warmer? Pft, it must be hot inside.

We opened up the menu cards, both deciding on what to order. After a couple of minutes, the waiter finally arrived to our table.

"Would you like to order?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll have a glass of wine and a Beef Wellington."

"Same for me."

"Alright. It'll arrive shortly."

We sat in an awkward silence as we waited for our orders to arrive. About five minutes later, a young waitress came to us with the food.

"Here you go! Please enjoy."

After she said that, she bowed politely and went back to attend to the other customers.

As Gakupo and I ate, we eventually started having a normal conversation, which was nice. It was actually wonderful to have a normal conversation for once. It kind of gave me butterflies in my stomach…

…Although I'll never admit that to this dork.

Suddenly, some music started playing loudly, and we looked up to see a couple of the workers suddenly standing on a scene in the corner. One of them was controlling a sound board, another one sat in front of a grand piano, there was also someone with a keyboard, while the last person was a young girl with a microphone with long teal pigtails.

"Alright, for an hour from now you have the chance to sing for everyone! If the judges think you're good enough, you may get a free order! First song up is 'Magnet'. Any volunteers?"

Suddenly, Gakupo grabbed my hand and stood up.

"We'll do it!"

"Alright, then please get up on the stage!"

He led me up the stairs to the stage all of a sudden. I tried to get rid of his hand, but to no avail. Once we were on stage, I noticed something…

"Uhm, miss? Where's the second microphone?"

"Oh, this is a romantic song, so you'll have to share one!"

I almost choked on my breath at that.

I looked over to Gakupo, but he just smirked and waved the microphone in front of me. _Damn it, there is no way out if this, is there?_

The music immediately started playing and both Gakupo and I had to stand extremely close to each other to sing into the microphone. The first line was mine,

_"__Like a flame that's burning so softly, deep within my gentle heart__  
__Now our souls entwine passionately, didn't know this from the start__  
__All the butterflies fly around us, dance around so gracefully__  
__And the magic dust from its wings fall slowly to your hand,"_

_"__There's nothing that taste better than your sweet lips__  
__we embrace in what's called a sinful kiss__  
__If this is a sin, that can't be forgiven__  
__Then all the more, our flames of passion soar"_

For a moment, I was stunned by his voice. It was such a deep and powerful voice. I'd no idea that he could sing like that…

_"__So hold me close inside your arms, and save me from the rights and wrongs,__  
__And tell me that our love is not some kind of wrong doing__  
__Kiss me on the lips, what could be more sweeter than this?__  
__Intoxicated by love, and it's a drug, I want to love you eternally"_

There was a small break, and suddenly, Gakupo placed his arm around my waist and started singing once again.

_"__My desire for you grows with each and every passing day__  
__If you truly love me you'll listen to what I have to say__  
__If our love is too "strange" to handle, I will make it right for you__  
__Push the boundaries of our love, and lose yourself in it"_

_"__If we happen to completely lose our minds, I'd be fine with melting away with you__  
__Why does it seem that there's no way in this world, to make you mine… Until the end of time."_

_"__Through all the times that we have had__  
__No matter if it's good or bad__  
__I hope you know, I'll always be right here, waiting for you__  
__There's no turning back, the love we share is just a trap__  
__But that is fine with me, just know this is true:__  
__I am deeply in love with you"_

After this, Gakupo luckily let go of me during this break, and gave me the microphone for the next part._"I get nervous with each day that passes by__  
__And I cry, with you watching over me__  
__"It's going to be okay." Is what you said__  
__Did I not see, the tears you shed for me?"_

Once again, we had to get closer to sing in the microphone at the same time._"So hold me close inside your arms, and save me from the rights and wrongs__  
__And tell me that our love is not some kind of wrong doing__  
__Kiss me on the lips, what could be more sweeter than this?__  
__Intoxicated by love and it's a drug, I want to love you~"__"Pull me close to you, just like a magnet would do__  
__And even if someday we are torn apart, you'll be in my heart__  
__Hold on to me tight, there's no denying this is right__  
__But that is fine with me, just know this is true…__  
__I am deeply in love with you."_

Once I'd sung the last part and the music ended, everyone started clapping. My heart beat nervously, and Gakupo took my hand and we both bowed. Suddenly, I heard someone in the crowd say "Aw, such a cute couple. Kaito, do you think we could be like that one day~?" I hurriedly dragged Gakupo down the stairs to walk down to our seats. Once we sat down, I couldn't hold it in; once nobody was looking, I grabbed his ear and pulled him close.

"What the hell were you thinking? There were so many people, and-"

"But you seemed to enjoy it,"

"W-well, yeah, but-… Tch, nevermind…"

Eventually, we ignored what happened and continued our previous conversation. It went on for a while about countless things; hobbies, work, trivial things, our private lives, and much more. However, one question startled me.

"Luka."

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

It shocked me quite a bit, and my heart almost went flying through my chest. It wasn't meant as a flirtatious comment or a joke; he had such a serious tone when he said that. It really meant something to him.

"W-well, as a friend, of course-"

"No, Luka. Do you love me?"

I couldn't avoid the question; I had to give him my answer.

Well, I'd never thought of the possibility of this feeling being "love"…

People say that ¨love¨ is when you want to spend your life with that person, that just being near that person makes you feel content…

Isn't that how I feel?

"I do-"

A pair of lips suddenly interrupted me and crashed into mine, and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck without thinking. _W-wait… Am I really doing this? My heart's beating so fast… _He tangled his fingers in my hair and started playing with it, softly nibbling my lower lip. I leaned even further into the kiss, playing around with that ponytail of his.

We suddenly heard someone clear their throat and immediately pulled away.

"U-uh… Y-your receipt!"

Once we'd paid for our evening, we went back to Gakupo's car. Once we were inside, he turned to me with a grin and said:

"Once we get married, you won't have to do the laundry."

"Why, do you want to do it?"

"Nope."

"Wha-"

"We won't be wearing clothing that often."

* * *

**A/N: **

**God, those pick-up lines… xD**

**Hopefully this was somewhat humorous. xD I thought that the best way to make this humorous and romantic would be to include a bunch of corny/smooth pick-up lines. :p I might redo this at some later point of the series. xD Oh well.**

**What do you think? :) Do you have any other suggestions? If so, please leave them in a review!**

**Up next: Rin x Len, requested by "Treble and Bass".**

**Oh, btw: Magnet lyrics belong to Razzyness. Please check him out!**

**Bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rin x Len! (Again, xD)

**A/N:**

**Hello there! :)**

**I was requested to do more RinxLen, so here you go. xD **

**QUICK NOTE: This obv won't be a sequel to the first RinxLen chapter. This also counts for any other shipping that may repeat itself in the future. I'll only do a sequel to a chapter if it's HIGHLY requested. xD**

**Anyway, I better start before I spend my two hours rabbling. :p **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rin or Len.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Ever since Rin and Len had been kids, Len would usually be the one to get sick easily, so Rin would always take care of him, despite how much it embarrassed her as she got older. But what's going to happen when Rin suddenly gets ill and Len has to take care of her for once? (A/N: So sorry for the clichéness. I just didn't have much time while writing this; Sorry!)**

**Len POV:**

* * *

"No, Len. That's not medicine; those are just tictacs."

I quickly put the box back into the shelf in embarrassment. Sometimes, I really hated Rin's brother…

"Oh yeah. The painkillers aren't on that shelf by the way."

Scratch that, I _despised _him.

"Damn it, Rinto! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Where are they then?!"

"I don' know. Maybe on the next shelf?"

I quickly rummaged through the other shelf; Oh, yeah. This bottle has got to contain painkillers! It's name was something like… Halcion? Oh well. It might work! **(A/N: Don't google Halcion yet!)**

I quickly sprinted up the stairs, storming over to Rin's room. I almost threw open the door, until I heard a small mumble from the bed.

"Len, my head…"

Oh, right.

I slowed down and went over to her.

"It's okay, Rinny~. I think I found the painkillers you asked for!"

"Oh, okay… Did Rinto help you find them?..."

"Uh, kinda."

"Alright, then…"

I helped her sit up, handing her the glass of water on the bedside table. I opened up the bottle and took a few small pills from it. Two should be enough, right? I think that's what Rin usually gave me back then… Oh well.

She took the pill and immediately swallowed it with some of the water in the glass, seeming somewhat relieved.

However, shortly after, her eyes suddenly started drooping.

"…Len, what does the bottle say?..."

"Uh… Halcion?"

"Wait… Those are my mom's… Er, my mom's…"

"Your mom's what?"

Before she could finish the sentence, her eyelids started to close.

"My mom's, uh… Suleehpin'…"

Her words became slurred, and she suddenly fell over, having her head land on my lap. My face started to warm up at the contact.

_Damn it; what's inside those pills? Is she drunk? Did she die?_

I carefully picked up the bottle, reading the small text on the back.

_"__Sleeping pills made for rare cases of extreme insomnia._

_WARNING: DO NOT use on patients under the age of 18."_

Oh.

OH.

My nervousness immediately started piling up. Oh god: What if they were too strong and killed her? What if she fainted? Is she gonna die? Wait, I knew who to call for! I took a deep breath, and shouted as loudly as I could:

"RINTO!"

"Geez, Len, I'm right out here: What's up?"

He opened up the door and gasped.

"Len! What'd you give her?"

"Uh… Halcion?"

"Gee, I wonder what my sister sees in you…"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

He thought for a moment. After a few seconds, he immediately smirked. _Oh god. What's he going to do? _

"Alright; I know what'll help Rinny."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"Well… For mom to wake up in the morning, our dad usually whispers something in her ear before kissing her. Surely, that'll work."

"Can't we just make some noise?"

"Oh, no: That'd make her mad, wouldn't it? Besides, our mom uses those sleeping pills; so there's a hundred percent guarantee that it'll work! Right?"

"Er, I guess so…"

"And you know how Rinny hates noise~"

"Ugh, fine. Then please get out of here!"

"On my way~"

Once he'd slammed the door shut, I immediately lifted up Rin's head gently, leaning closer into her ear to whisper:

_"__Wake up, sleepyhead, or I'll have to kiss your face off."_

No response.

Oh well… Wouldn't she be mad if I kissed her though? Hm. Maybe she wouldn't notice? Yeah, I'll just make it quick and tell her that she just drooled in her sleep. That'll work, right?

…Right?

I shook my thoughts away and pulled back from her ear. I tried to pinch her cheek gently, but there was no response. My heart started to beat faster as I realized what I had to do. Oh well, Rinto said it'd work, right?

I leaned in closer, but instead of touching her lips, I tried to kiss her nose instead.

The only response I got was her scrunching up her nose.

Damn it.

I leaned in further, pressing my lips against hers as harshly and quickly as I could.

Her eyes immediately flew open upon contact, and she nearly exploded.

"Len! What the hell?!"

"U-uh, Rinto said that it'd definitely work, a-and, uh, um, I thought that noise might make you angry, and, uh... I-I'm so sorry, I should've thought this through! Damn it, I should've just made noise! I'm so sorry, Rin! Please don't kill me-"

"No, why'd you stop?"

What happened next was unexpected; she threw herself against me, crashing her lips into mine as we indulged in a short kiss, pulling away as she started getting tired again.

_How… Wha-… Didn't she have a fever? Why did she… Eh?_

"You dork, Len."

She slowly started sleeping, resting in my arms as she snoozed off.

I smiled to myself and held her closer.

Maybe Rinto wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

(General POV)

Meanwhile, in the room besides the young teens, a boy sat silently on his bed, having his phone camera peek through a small hole in the wall to catch a glimpse of the two blondes as he muttered:

"Rin, I can't believe you made this stupid plan work out on that dork."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the clichéness and the crappy chapter. ;A; I promise I'll redo this at some point! I swear!**

**Also, I kinda had to make Len kind of an airhead in this one. :p It was just easier for the plot to roll on if he was just kinda the "2+1=4?"-guy. I'm so sorry, xD I'll redo this later. There's just a couple of days coming up that are going to be really busy/hectic for me, so I won't update until Tuesday or Wednesday. Long story short; this series is going on a VERY SHORT hiatus. But feel free to leave requests nonetheless!**

**See you!**


End file.
